


Happy Anniversary

by shirbert1989



Series: She’s a little red wine, he’s a little bit of whiskey smoke [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Literally just shameless smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slightly jealous Gilbert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirbert1989/pseuds/shirbert1989
Summary: It’s Gilbert and Anne’s anniversary, and Gilbert makes sure everyone knows.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: She’s a little red wine, he’s a little bit of whiskey smoke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898758
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> CW // just shameless smut

Tonight was Gilbert and Anne’s six-year anniversary, as he told almost all his colleagues.

It was rare to see Gilbert with a genuine smile on his face, so they let the repeated reassurance of the fact slide. 

But it was rare to see Gilbert with a genuine smile on his face, and it was creepy.

Gilbert Blythe is obviously very handsome, the tattoos being a special bonus, and he had a very attractive, glowing smile. But seeing his face plastered with a smile all day disturbed his coworkers.

Finally his boss decided to let Gilbert off a few hours and surprise that “darling fiancée of his”. He didn’t have to be told twice before changing at rapid speed and hopping on his motorcycle to his first stop- Cuthbert’s Candy Store.

It wasn’t long ago that Marilla and Matthew gave them ownership of the shop as an engagement gift, and he hated to admit it, but the store grew on him and they gladly accepted. Even though they didn’t frequent the store as much since they were so busy with wedding preparations and work, they still tried to come by every once in a while for the sake of nostalgia. Gilbert smirked at the familiar sight of the bored employee staring dazily at the bubbly blonde on the other side of the counter before buying Anne’s treats.

Next, he went over to the flower ship where he bought every bouquet he’d given to Anne since they got together. The owner, an elderly man, simply chuckled at the sight of Gilbert for the second time that month and gave him a bouquet with the most beautiful arrangements for free. Finally, he went to the toy store on a mission to buy the biggest teddy bear they had. He got weird stares from people, being the only adult without a child in tow, but he didn’t care once he found a large, pink fluffy bear that was perfect for his Anne.

He put the treats in the saddle bag in the motorcycle, but nearly groaned at the fact that he would have to drive around town with a pink teddy bear strapped to him.

When he finally got home after an excruciatingly embarrassing drive that warranted side glances from people driving by, he frowned when he saw a car parked in his driveway. But when he remembered who owned said car, he rolled his eyes.

Gilbert parked next to the car and leaned against his bike, patiently waiting for Royal Gardner to show his face.

Royal Gardner, Anne’s coworker and friend who has the most obvious crush on her. Anne always denied it saying he was simply friendly and Gilbert could only blink at his fiancée’s adorable obliviousness. Maybe she would’ve realized his underlying feelings for her when he’d touch her knee during dinner right in front of Gilbert, or when he’d shamelessly stare down her chest and he’d have to pull her protectively to him? 

But no, she never did, and it would’ve been adorable had Roy not been so annoying.

Gilbert would admit Roy wasn’t that bad. He was nice enough, but any man that openly flirts with a taken woman is immediately a bad person in his books.

Gilbert looked up when the door swung open and out came Royal Gardner. He froze a few feet from the entranceway when he saw Gilbert give a sailor’s salute to him.

“Gilbert, h-hey man,” Roy gulped.

He didn’t know why Roy was so scared of him. It was probably because of his naturally intimidating demeanor or the absolute murderous face he had whenever he saw him, but who knew?

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a nonchalant expression. “Breaking into my house, Roy?”

He quickly shook his head, “No! Anne gave me her key to go and get her wallet.” He held both up as proof and Gilbert would’ve laughed right then and there had he not been adamant on scaring the shit out of him. Anne always forgot her wallet and even painted it bright pink with glitter to catch her attention. But some habits are hard to get rid of.

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow, “How do I know you’re not stealing her money?”

Roy scoffed, “I don’t need the money.”

As shown by his expensive-looking sports car parked in Gilbert’s driveway. Roy was a man of old money, coming from a wealthy line of oil tycoons yet flaunting it like he earned it himself. He didn’t even know why the pretentious dick was working for their city’s biggest news source when he had a business to inherit, but he had a strong feeling it was because of a certain redhead.

He gave a tight-lipped smile, “I was just kidding, man.”

Roy let out a relieved chuckle, “Could've fooled me.”

“Yeah,” Gilbert replied bitterly. “So, do you know what time Anne is going to leave work tonight?”

He shook his head, “No, why?”

Gilbert smirked, “It’s our anniversary tonight and I want to surprise her. Can you believe it? Six years?”

Roy’s face visibly fell but he cleared his throat and chuckled uneasily. “Really?”

“Yep.” Gilbert popped the ‘p’ with a wicked grin, something he didn’t even realize he picked up from Anne. “I can hardly believe it. Time flies when you’re in love.”

Gilbert would’ve pitied the absolute crestfallen expression on the man’s face had it not been so funny.

“I’m planning on making this the best anniversary ever. Do you want to know how I plan on doing that?”

Roy shrugged, “Does that weird teddy bear behind you have something do with it?”

He clenched his jaw and visibly fought back a good punch to the throat at calling Anne’s stuffed animal ‘weird’. “No, by giving her the best sex ever.”

“Oh-kay,” Roy chuckled uneasily. “A little TMI don’t you think?”

“I’m going to make sweet love to her body all night,” he continued, ignoring Roy’s statement. “And we’re going to go at it again and again and again-“

“I think that’s enough.”

“-and again until morning and then we’re going to call in sick to work and do it over and over and-“

“Okay, I get it,” Roy interrupted, his face visibly uncomfortable.

Gilbert only smirked at that man. “Making love to Anne is such a beautiful experience. Can you imagine?”

“Yeah, I can,” Roy answered absentmindedly, freezing in his spot when he realized what he just said.

He quirked an eyebrow up in amusement, “Really?”

“Hey man, I was just kidding-“

“Do you fantasize about my fiancée, Roy?”

“You know what? My break ends soon and I need to go,” Roy quickly darted to his car, backing out of the driveway and gulping and Gilbert’s small wave before speeding away.

Gilbert could not have been any less intimidated by Roy. He knew as long as he breathed he would try to go after Anne, but he had 100% trust in Anne and knew she would never initiate anything. But, he had absolutely zero trust in men with the last name Gardner. Men, especially men who were so infuriatingly desperate, were not a species Gilbert trusted around his darling Anne.

But he didn’t let that affect him as he set the house up for Anne. They never did anything too big for their anniversaries since they were always busy, but that didn’t stop him from spoiling Anne whenever he could. He put everything in the living room and still had a few hours to spare before Anne usually returned from work. But knowing her, she’s probably going to come home a bit earlier to set up her own anniversary plans. 

So he waited restlessly for hours. Gilbert didn’t have anything to do and hated how lonely the house always felt without her there. He decided to work out a bit, take a shower, groom himself, and put on his best black fit shirt (that Anne loved to take off him) and his gray slacks. But he still had time to spare before she’d come back and felt himself going crazy.

When he finally heard the rattling of keys outside the door, he ran out the house, startling her and picking her up for a loving kiss. Anne immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, returning the kiss with equal fervor.

Gilbert stumbled back into the house and closed the door behind them before setting her on top of the dining room table.

He pecked her face and she giggled. “Somebody missed me a lot,” she teased.

Gilbert smirked, “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Happy anniversary,” she replied, pecking his lips. “Did the hospital let you out early?”

“Yeah, they told me to go enjoy that beautiful fiancée of mine.”

Anne rolled her eyes, “They didn’t say that.”

“Yes they did. They all love you.” He dipped his head down to kiss her neck. “But not as much as I love you. Why are you home early?”

He felt her chest sigh under his arms. “Well, I told Muriel that I had a surprise for you and she let me off after I finished my work. Safe to say, I need to go back and revise all of them because yikes.” She continued talking as if his lips weren’t latching onto every inch of her neck as he could. “I’m mad at you for coming home early and ruining my surprise, by the way. It was a really rude thing to do.”

Gilbert smirked against the creamy white expanse of her neck, looking up at her. “I’m sorry, what can I do to make up for it?”

Her eyes darkened as her fingers caressed his face. “Well, maybe if you pull through with your promise to give me the best sex ever…”

“Gardner told you about that?” Gilbert asked, amused.

She bit her bottom lip and glanced innocently up at him. He nearly growled and resumed his ministrations on her neck, intent on reliving their youth and dotting it with his mark.

“Well when Roy came back to work all scared I just knew you were behind it,” she continued, angling her face so he had better access. “I was ready to get angry and make you sleep on the couch tonight and I forced Roy to tell me what you did, which, as you can imagine, was very awkward. But when I imagined it coming from you,” she let out a blissful sigh as his tongue lapped at her neck, “it sounded so hot.”

“Mm, you like it when I threaten your friends with our sex life?” He teased.

She let out a small chuckle, “Maybe.”

His lips trailed to hers and they entangled their arms around each other, relishing in the feel of each other. Her hand trailed over his arm and he would've snickered against her if it wouldn’t disrupt their kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her hands running up and down the muscles highlighted by his shirt.

She pulled back, chest heaving. “You’re dressed formal,” she noted.

Gilbert shrugged, “You rubbed off on me. But enough kissing for now.” She pouted. “I have a surprise for you.” He helped her off the table and took her hand to the living room. A small gasp escaped her when she saw the giant teddy bear and jumped into Gilbert’s arms, muttering ‘thank you’s’ between pecks on the lips. She let out a happy giggle before leading him to the bear, dropping them both against it, Gilbert with a small ‘thud’.

Anne wrapped her arms around the waist and nuzzled into the bear. He couldn’t resist the flutter in his heart, nor could he resist pulling his phone out and snapping a dozen pictures of her.

She sighed blissfully, “This is the most adorable thing ever.”

“Mm, agree to disagree.”

Anne admired her new present for a good half hour while Gilbert admired her. 

She caressed the bear’s face. “I’m kicking you off the bed so this can take your spot,” she joked.

Gilbert snorted, “Am I gonna sleep on the couch?”

“Maybe you can sleep on the floor next to me,” she suggested with a shrug.

He leaned closer and kissed her forehead, “Whatever you want, baby.”

Anne giggled, “You know, I still haven’t given you my surprise.”

“Do you want to?”

He would’ve missed the mischievous, wicked glint in her eyes had his eyes not been focused on her. 

She stood up from her spot, kissing his lips before muttering a small “Wait here”, then dashing up the stairs into their bedroom.

Gilbert could only imagine the surprise Anne had for him. No person could ever top her talent of gift-giving. She always managed to get the most sentimental and beautiful present. But as he saw Anne walk down the stairs clad in nothing but lingerie, he realized she had meant a  different  surprise.

He immediately rose from the bear as walked shyly over to him, her hands playing behind her back. Even after six years of dating she was still shy about herself in lingerie for him. He had no idea why, however, since she was the most beautiful no matter what she did.

“Happy anniversary,” she said softly through a small giggle.

Gilbert gave a wolffish grin and stalked up to her, picking her up in one swoop that made her squeal and walking them to the dining room table. His hands wasted no time in scavenging any area of her body that he could, lace clad or not.

Anne had on a white, babydoll bustier and corset with clipped lace stockings. Her magnificent breasts practically spilled from the cups and his lips attacked her swells. Her dainty fingers combed through his curls as she threw her head back.

He kissed the exposed expanse of her collarbone and moaned in content. “You’re so beautiful. God, you’re gorgeous. Where’d you even  get  this?”

She blissfully sighed, “Cole gave it as an engagement present. He told me to make ‘good use of it’.” Gilbert smirked against her breasts. “And after what you told Roy...Well, I just thought the timing was right after what I heard was going to happen tonight.”

He opened his eyes up to look at her mischievous grin and trailed his mouth up to meet hers. Big hands smoothed over her thighs and gave a small smack, making her yelp against his lips. She quickly undid his buttons and threw his shirt over his shoulder, revealing his glorious chest. Anne’s hands fell to his tattooed arm and her etched name like a magnet as he lavished her mouth and tongue.

Gilbert only broke the kiss to mark every area of her body with his mouth as he could. His big hands engulfed her waist when he kissed her over her lace down to her hips. She parted her legs and Gilbert jolted her body forward so her covered core net his lips.

But right when his finger started teasing her through the fabric, that familiar Taylor Swift ringtone rang through the house and they jolted in surprise.

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry let me get it,” Anne winced and hopped away from him to get her phone from the kitchen.

Gilbert groaned, dropping his head on the table.

“Oh, hi Roy! Do you need anything?”

The devil’s name made Gilbert’s head snap up. Of course Roy would be the one to cockblock them. His timing couldn’t have been more spot on. Gilbert wouldn’t be surprised if he had installed some secret camera in their house earlier today.

Gilbert trudged into the kitchen where Anne sat up on the counter. Her legs swayed under the counter and she grinned when she looked up him. She mouthed a ‘sorry’ as he caged her in between his arms, smirking at her as his hand ran up her arm

“Oh um, yeah I told Stella I’m going to go over the drafts another time, sorry. I was in a bit of a rush,” she said apologetically.

Gilbert leaned down to press a kiss to her pulse point, making her shudder and try to slap him away.

“Yeah sorry, they’re not my best work,” she chuckled lightly.

Gilbert clenched his jaw. His arms tugged Anne closer to the edge of the counter and making her glance up at him with her eyebrows adorably drawn together in confusion. 

Seeing her acting so casual while clad in something so scandalous should’ve been a crime, and Gilbert was determined to give her her punishment.

“Put him on speaker,” Gilbert whispered.

Anne frowned, but sighed and obliged, putting the phone next to them and giving Gilbert her undivided attention.

“When Stella told me the articles needed a lot of revision, I told her there was no way it could’ve been yours,” Roy’s voice said through the phone.

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at Anne as his hands secured her small waist. She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

“They weren’t  that  bad. They could’ve been- oh!”

Anne didn’t get to finish before Gilbert latched his lips onto her breasts, trailing down her body. She gave him an ‘are your crazy?’ look, but he only smirked against her hips. He bent down, parted her legs, and licked a stripe of her cunt through the fabric that made Anne clasp her hand over her mouth to hold back a moan.

“Anne? Are you still there?” 

Anne closed her eyes. “Sh- yeah, yeah sorry.”

Gilbert’s hands ran up her leg to clutch her thighs, kissing her covered cunt and watching her the entire time. Then he moved her panties aside, revealing her glorious area of sin to him that he praised with a gruesomely messy kiss.

Anne nearly bucked off the table and gripped Gilbert’s hair to stay in place. She let out a quiet, painful mewl as he pressed her into him by her ass and kissed her like his life depended on it. 

“Are you sure? You sound kind of...I don’t know,” Roy’s voice asked.

Anne threw her head back when his lips latched into her clit. “Um, yeah. Yeah I’m good. Sorry, I just fell.”

Gilbert rewarded her excuse with a harsh rub of her clit as his tongue flicked her folds. He glanced up at her and felt a new sense of astonishment at the woman. Even under the awful fluorescent kitchen light and the harsh bite of her bottom lip, she still looked just as beautiful as he always imagines.

But his admiration was cute short when Roy let out a chuckle from the other end of the call.

“I’ve always told you you’re a klutz,” he said.

Anne let out a humorless, breathless laugh. Gilbert’s mouth simply got more aggressive against her, and her hips and legs bucked against the cold marble counter. She clutched his hair and smothered his face into her, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

No matter how many times Anne denied it, Gilbert knew she was very loud during stuff like this. He knew it probably killed her to have to muffle her sounds. But seeing her body shudder against him only encouraged him to prod a finger into her as he licked up her folds to her bud of nerves, making her gasp at the feel.

“Fuck,” she finally whispered out. Tears threatened to prick her eyes as he slid a second digit in her before thrusting at record breaking speed. His other hand reached up to grip her breast.

“Hey, by the way, we’re still on for lunch next week, right?”

That was the turning point for Gilbert, the ultimate catalyst for his desires tonight. Before Anne could even process what he said through her foggy mind, Gilbert brought his face away and stood up. She glanced up at him in pure disbelief as her chest heaved, but he wasted no time in unzipping his pants, tossing them to the side, and rubbing himself before sliding in in one thrust, making Anne gasp.

“Anne?” Roy’s voice asked.

“Hmm?” She said through a violent bite of her bottom lip, her mind focused on her clenching walls on Gilbert’s cock. Gilbert pulled her waist flush to him, cradling the back of her head and nibbling just at her earlobe.

“I just asked if we’re still going to lunch next week,” Roy repeated, seemingly oblivious to the precarious situation the woman on the other line was in.

“Yes,” she breathed out. But Gilbert took that as his own cue to start thrusting harshly into her, not bothering to go slow. “Oh fuck, fuck,” Anne’s whimpers were muffled against Gilbert’s shoulders.

There was a breath on the other line before Roy asked, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Gilbert gripped her ass so her core was flush against his cock, pounding his hips into her, desperately trying to get her to lose herself. He smirked in success when she let out small cries.

“Anne?”

“God- Roy , I’m busy,” Anne managed to breathe out in between her moans. “I-I don’t think I’ll be coming in t-tomorrow, fuck.”

Gilbert could practically hear the gears turning in Roy’s head as he spattered out, “But-“

“Goodbye,” Anne said firmly, her hands flailing around until she smacked the ‘End Call’ button on her phone, now focusing all her attention on the man pounding inside of her and staring down at her with such love in his eyes.

“You’re so-“ She didn’t get to finish when Gilbert grabbed the inside of her knee and pushed her wider to open herself more, making her cry out at the new feel. Her hand gripped his arm for dear life.

“I can never-fuck,” she sobbed out, “I can never talk to him again.”

Gilbert took her face and smashed their lips together, muttering a husky “I know” into her lips that made Anne moan. 

“Oh my god,” Anne cried out. “Fuck, fuck.”

“Do you like that, baby?” He emphasized it with a harder thrust on his hips, and Anne squeaked against him.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the empty kitchen. The rapidness with which Gilbert was pounding into Anne and seeing her body shake was fast enough to break some record. He was always gentle with her, but tonight was different with Roy rudely interrupting, bringing out a new side of him.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Anne’s waist. She clutched his tattooed bicep and curled the other fingers through his hair as his movements didn’t stop. The small “uh’s” dripping from her mouth only encouraged him to bring this innocent woman to a blabbering mess.

“Fuck, Anne. You’re so beautiful,” he mugged into her hair. “I’m so in love with you. Fuck, you feel so good. Does it feel good for you?”

Anne could only cry out in response. Her brain was unable to take the jumble of words in her mind and form them into coherent sentences, not while Gilbert was making her feel so good. 

Her legs started to shake against him. Her chest heaved quicker and Gilbert knew she was about to come after such little time. But as much as he wanted to see her lose it, he wanted to prolong this as much as he could. So he picked her up, his cock still rooted inside of her, and walked them to the couch where he sat so Anne could sit on his lap.

They had free will to do anything in their own, private house, and they took advantage of that by having sex in every inch. Gilbert was nearly a hundred percent sure there wasn’t a space in their house they hadn’t christened, and he was adamant on making sure of it that night.

He gripped her ass tight, pounding up into her.

“Gil, Gil oh my god I’m so,” she threw her head back and gripped his shoulders to keep steady. 

Anne was restless above him. Her body shook everywhere and she cried. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her down and keep her to him as he thrusted harder and faster, kissing the side of her body made accessible to him as she fell against him. 

Her breasts fell against his face and he took the cups in his mouth the best that he could.

Gilbert was a big fan of Anne’s breasts. He worshipped them whenever he could. They were just so big and perky his mouth would water looking at them too long. Anne would always expose as much chest as she could when she was around him, whether it’s going braless with a tank top or stalking around the house in an excruciatingly tiny bra and his sweatpants, she wanted to tease him as much as she could.

But when she tried to get him to tug the top of her lingerie off, Gilbert’s hands caught her and fixed the straps back in place, needing to see her with the entire piece on.

She didn’t have a chance to complain before he gripped her breasts with his hands and dropped her body down with every thrust he did up into her.

He wasn’t sure if she was moaning, whimpering, crying, or screaming, it just sounded like incoherent blabbering that he felt himself getting high on. Soon, she began matching his thrusts and he stared in awe at the woman riding and grinding atop of him. Her head fell to his neck, kissing down to his chest and he cradled the back of her head.

But he wouldn’t let her have control, not when she looked so undeniably  hot  in her alluring lingerie, hair cascading down and bouncing in tandem with her chest against him. So he gripped her hips and pulled her back to watch her. Her mouth was a small ‘o’ and he ran a thumb over her lips. She closed her eyes in content at his touch, and he could feel the vibrations of his movements into her from her bottom lip. Then he couldn’t take it anymore and tugged her head down to capture their lips together in a hot, searing kiss. 

She whimpered into his mouth as his thrusts got slower but harder, making Anne shriek when he resumed his pace.

“Gilbert,” she whimpered into his lips, her hand digging between them to hardly rub her clit. 

“Anne,” he groaned. Her head fell against his and hemoved to kiss her cheek until he felt her walls clench around him and her body shake sporadically. He gripped her tighter as she cried against his shoulder, and he kissed her hair as he thrusted into her as she gasped his name out, rolling her eyes back and clenching onto Gilbert in every way for dear life.

He came soon too, screaming her name out as he pulled her body down onto his thick cock so he could spill inside of her. Then they sat there, borderline sweating, hugging each other and lazily rolling their hips against one another as they kissed languidly.

Gilbert let out a groan. Anne moaned as she pulled out from him, moving to sit next to him on the couch and he moved to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him.

She panted, trying to catch her breath, before kissing and running her hands over his chest. “I don’t think I’ll be able to do anything else but fantasize about this for the next few days,” she muttered. “But ugh,” she closed her eyes and dug her head into his side, “I’ll never be able to look at Roy again without feeling absolutely embarrassed.”

Gilbert could only chuckle and caress his arm, “That was the plan.”

“Do you think he knows what we were doing?”

He shrugged, “I hope he does. Someone had to put him in his place.”

”He’s not even that bad.”

”Yeah he is. You just always see the good in people so you wouldn’t know how much of a monster he is.”

Anne playfully rolled her eyes, her fingers tracing her name in cursive. “Well, be glad I’m so optimistic about people, or else I would’ve never been with your gloomy ass.”

He snorted, tugging her closer to him and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You love me.”

She sighed, “Yeah, yeah I do. Happy anniversary, Gil.”

”Happy anniversary, baby,” he muttered. “So, do you wanna do it again and call Roy?“

”Fuck you,” she smacked his arm. “That was so _embarrassing._ ”

”Yeah, but you also thought it was hot,” he pointed out. “You like it when I do stuff like this, huh?” 

Anne’s lips formed a tight line and she held her chin up, a sign Gilbert learned that meant he was right but she would refuse to admit it.

“Well, this is going to harm your jealousy and overprotectiveness, but I think you should thank him.”

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at her, “Now why would I do that?”

Anne shrugged innocently, playing with his curls, “For helping to give me the best sex of my life,” she teased and Gilbert groaned, dropping his head back on the couch.

“When you think about the best sex of your life, I do  _ not  _ want you thinking about Royal Gardner,” he couldn’t help but growl.

She bit her bottom lip, throwing a leg over him before settling herself on her elbows and leaning down, her lips just brushing the skin of his ear.

“Then make me forget about him,” she whispered.

If fucking his fiancée all through the night was what was wanted- no,  needed \- then he was happy to comply and pick her up to lead them to their dining room, where he made good of both his promises.

~•~•~

Roy would call at nine a.m. when Anne was supposed to show up, and Gilbert was tempted to put him on FaceTime and show him what he was currently doing to his fiancée had Anne not slapped the phone out of his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m back again with another shameless, plotless one shot of smut because I am bored!
> 
> It was hard to create a jealous Gilbert that stayed true to his faith and trust in Anne, and I had no way to do that except to make her so blissfully unaware and innocent to it all which worked out perfectly for this version of Anne.
> 
> I am not ashamed to admit that this has been a plot line stuck in my head for a while, and I honestly had no idea how to write it so I hope the hot smut distracts from my unedited, terrible writing.
> 
> And I just want to firmly apologize for spending too much time writing smut instead of updating my other stories. I promise I will update as soon as I can so look out for that!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos! I love it when people interact with my stories! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
